She-Pooktacular
by mon-ra
Summary: Set after the events of Mega Ultra Super Heroes Unite. Shezap comes to raise havoc in Amity Park and accidentally recreates the incident that created Danny Phantom! So now Danny has to team up with an unlikely ally to stop the world first Super Halfa!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR SHEZOW**

Amity Park, Fenton Works

Danny was laying on his bed reading the special edition Shezow comic. "Man, this is great!" Danny laughed.

"Sheesh Danny, I can't believe you actually like that after what they did to you!" Sam sneered.

"Worst, what they did to us!" Tucker added.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad," Danny defended. Wordlessly Sam grabbed the comic and pointed to the picture of Danny Phantom, which was drawn as a overly buffed grown man. Not only that, the comic also had him monologue classic hero quotes. "I still say it's not that bad." Sam then pointed to one of the panels were these two unnamed characters were just sitting in the corner. One was an Emo-Goth girl complaining how the convention sucks, and a gamer who kept his face buried in his portable game system. "Okay I'd admit that's not a good portrayal of you; but come on, it's all about the secret identity, and besides it's not like you guys did anything during the fight anyways." Danny quickly covered his mouth realizing that he just said the wrong thing.

"So the truth comes out!" Sam yelled.

"You still see us as sidekicks!" Tucker accused.

"Aw come on, you know that's not true!" Danny argued, but Sam and Tucker just turned their backs on him. "Man. I could really use a change of subject right about now," Danny said to himself. No sooner than he said it and explosion happened outside his window. "Looks like trouble, are you in?" Danny asked his friends. Taking a second to think about it, they agreed to join him. "Ok, Going Ghost!" Danny yelled, transforming into his ghost form. Grabbing hold of Sam and Tucker, he then flew towards the explosion.

"What happened here?" Sam wondered seeing the destruction.

"I'm just guessing here but I think she's the culprit," Tucker said pointing a familiar looking girl in green dress juggling cars around before kicking them away.

"Shezow!" Danny said in confusion. "No wait, Shezow has to wear pink, this guy I mean girl is green."

"Splendid observation," the girl clapped sarcastically. "I'm Shezap."

"Shezow's evil clone?" Danny recognized. After meeting him/her at the convention, Danny became a Shezow fan and has been catching up on her comics.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you're a little far from home Shezap?" Sam demanded.

"I just needed a break from terrorizing Shezow, so I decided to come here for vacation. You know have a little fun, fight some superhero wannabe, cause a little mayhem. That sort of thing." Shezap laughed.

"Not on my watch!" Danny declared charging straight at the super-villain, only to get punched in the face and sent flying into the building across the street. "Ugh, almost forgot how strong Shezow is," Danny groaned as Sam and Tucker helped him up.

"Care to try that again," Shezap taunted.

"Hey Danny, if this knock off is just like Shezow, then maybe he/she/it might have the same weaknesses," Sam suggested.

"You're right," Danny agreed. "Okay time to change strategies!" Danny took to the skies and began firing ecto-beams at Shezap.

"Hey no fair!" Shezap complained as she drew out her Killer Hair Curler to block the incoming beams.

"So what are you going to do about it!" Danny taunted as he continued his barrage.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Shezap screamed as she jumped up to where Danny was hovering and prepared to punch him! Danny, shocked at seeing Shezap right at his face, quickly and made his body in tangible, causing Shezap's fist to go right through him.

"What the?" Shezap gasped as she fell back down to the ground. "Nice trick," Shezap complimented. "But I have a few tricks as well." Shezap then took a step back and disappeared into the shadows.

"Where she go?" Danny wondered floated down to investigate. As soon as he touch down, Shezap came out of the shadows behind him and kicked him in the back!

"My it seems that you're solid most of the time," Shezap observed. "So I'll just have to beat you before you can go all ghostie again!" Shezap enlarged her hand and charged straight at Danny. Danny knew that there's no way for him to dodge Shezap's slap, so he made himself intangible allowing the hand to pass right through him again. Frustrated Shezap grabbed her hair curler and swung at Danny.

Feeling cocky Danny just stood still expecting the admittedly cool weapon to go through him as well. "Ouch!" Danny screamed in pain as the curler made a slash mark across his chest! "What? How?"

"Must be the magic of the glam-rocks that gives me my powers," Shezap gloated.

"Glam-rocks, magic," the words caused the wheels in Danny's head to turn, giving him an idea. "Okay Shezap, let's see how you handle this!" Danny made himself invisible and grabbed Shezap's cape.

"Hey that's no fair!" Shezap complained as Danny lifted her up into the air. He then extended his powers to make her intangible as well dragging her straight to Fenton Works and down into the basement.

"If your powers are magic based then they shouldn't work inside the ghost zone!" Danny figured, remembering how the Dark Dragon said that no earthly magic could exist there. Reaching his parents lab, Danny tossed the evil clone at the ghost portal.

Shezap had no idea what's going on but from the looks of the swirling vortex, she figured that she didn't want to go there. Making a desperate grab, Shezap manage to catch the outer wall of the portal. But she held on a little too tightly and ended up crushing the side panels causing the circuitry to short out! Shezap screamed in pain as the unstable portal began collapsing, ripping her apart while at the same time allowing ectoplasm from the ghost zone to intermix with the toxic chemicals that constitute her body!

After the light show finished Danny look up in horror to see Shezap transformed. Shezap's face was now dark green with vampire fangs, her hair was white with a green stream down the side, her costume was still the same except instead of legs she has a ghost tail. "You've got to be kidding me!" Danny groaned.

"Well this is new," Shezap observed that she was now floating above the ground. "I wonder?" Shezap extended her arm out and fired an ecto-beam at Danny! Danny barely manage to dodge the attack, but the blast did ten times more damage than Danny could ever do. "Sweet, it appears that your plan to get rid of me back fired." Shezap teased as she rose further up into the air. "Now this is a fair fight!"

"Fair? You have ghost power as well as your original super powers, how is that fair?" Danny argued.

"Fair, because now you don't have a chance against me!" Shezap pointed out punching Danny in the face.

"Danny what's going on here?" Sam asked after she and Tucker made it in.

"I tried to send Shezap into the ghost zone, but there was a little accident," Danny pointing to the new Shezap.

"By accident you mean the same one that made you half ghost," Sam figured. "Great so you just made a super-evil-halfa!"

"Exactly," Shezap confirmed. "And it's not Shezap anymore! Now I'm...um, well, what's a good name, yes I got it! I'm Shespook!" She fire a few more ecto-beams at Danny and friends.

"Oh yeah well let's see how you deal with this!" Sam pulled out a Fenton Thermos and fired it at Shespook! Shespook tried to resist getting sucked in, but it was just too strong, even for her. So as an act of desperation she fired an ecto-beam at the thermos destroying it.

"You know it's a wonder why more ghost hadn't tried that," Tucker said seeing how effective that strategy was.

"Maybe because I am that good," Shespook bragged. "Now it's time to finish you off!" Shespook slowly approached Sam and Tucker, enlarging her hands.

"You stay away from them!" Danny screamed charging at Shespook! But Shespook, sensing him coming, merely slapped him away, sending him across the room.

"Now where were we? Ah yes!" Shespook quickly grabbed Sam and Tucker and lifted them up into the air. "Now how should I dispose of you?"

"Any ideas Tucker?" Sam asked not really expecting anything.

"Hey what's that?" Tucker said pointing behind Shespook.

"Really that's the best you can come up with," Sam said critically.

"No there's something going on with the portal!" Tucker insisted. Sam took a look and sure enough there was something happening. She couldn't quite explain it but suddenly a new purplish portal opened up and this strange boy in a blue suit jumped out.

"Not again," the boy complained. Looking around in his surrounding, he noticed Shespook holding Sam and Tucker. "I don't know what's going on here, but you better let those two go!" he demanded.

"Or what?" Shespook taunted.

"Or this! Man-Fu!" the boy did a flying jump kick, hitting Shespook square in the face, causing her to drop Sam and Tucker. Luckily the stranger manage to catch them before they hit the ground.

"Thanks," Sam thanked after regaining her bearings.

"No problem, it's what heroes do," the boy said.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Shespook swore. Just then two black rings appeared around Shespook, reverting her back to her super-human form of Shezap.

"Shezow!" the boy said with bewilderment.

"That's Shespook!" Shespook corrected. As she said it her legs became intangible and she began slowly sinking into the floor. "Ugh, got to get these new powers under control. Until then smell you later!" Shespook stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

"Thanks for your help, I'm not sure we would have survived if you hadn't come along," Danny said after recovering from that last attack. "So who are you anyway?"

"The name's Dudepow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR SHEZOW**

"Dudepow?" Danny and his friends stared at the newcomer awkwardly.

"That's right," Dudepow confirmed. Looking around the lab he spotted Danny's Shezow comic on the floor. "Whoa, so I'm in Shezow's universe again."

"Shezow's?" Danny repeated.

"Universe?" Tucker continued.

"Again?" Sam finished. The trio looked at each other feeling more confused than ever. Seeing their confusion, Dudepow began explaining to them of how he's the gender bent version of Shezow from a parallel world. "So wait if you're the male version of Shezow, does that mean you're really you know, a girl?" Sam asked nervously. "No offense if you're not!"

"What? He let you guys in? Oh well if he trusts you then, HE- YEAH!" Dudepow reverting back to her civilian form. "My name's Gal," the girl introduced herself.

"Guy, Gal, that's kind of cute," Danny laughed reverting back as well. "I'm Danny Fenton and these are my friends Sam and Tucker."

"Please to meet you all," Gal said shaking their hands. "Is there something wrong, Tucker was it?" Gal asked seeing how nervous Tucker seemed holding her hand.

"It's just weird since, you know, you kind of looked like Guy only with long hair," Tucker explained feeling very awkward.

"How do you think I felt when I first met him," Gal laughed.

"So wait, if there's a girl version of Shezow, then is there also a girl version of Danny Phantom in your universe?" Tucker asked.

"I have heard of a ghost girl in my version of Amity Park, haven't met her yet though." Gal confessed. "So anyway, what's the deal with that one Shezow looking ghost?"

Danny began explaining Shezap's origins and the recent accident that led to her/him gaining ghost powers. "...I believe that it also created the portal that brought you here." Danny finished.

"I see," Gal said deep in thought. "Well, I think we've wasted enough time here. We better go looking for that lookalike monstrosity before it causes any more trouble!" Gal suggested giving Danny a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Whoa there, I'm sure we can handle this by ourselves," Sam protested pushing Gal away from Danny and towards the portal. "Besides shouldn't you be heading back to your own universe before this portal closes!"

"Are you sure, you won't need my help?" Gal asked. "I mean you guys looked like you were in a heap of trouble when I first came in."

"Quite sure, right Danny," Sam glared at her friend.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Danny agreed reluctantly. "Besides, we could always just call Shezow if we need help."

"Alright, if you say so." Gal said sadly. As she was about to enter the portal, the control box started sparking and the portal fizzled out! "I guess this means I'm staying," Gal chuckled nervously. Sensing a rather unwelcome vibe from Sam.

"Of course it would go out now!" Sam complained wanting to kick that stupid portal.

"Uh, Tucker how about you call Guy and see if Shezow is available?" Danny suggested hoping to change the subject. "Maybe he knows a way to send Gal back."

"Already tried," Tucker shaking his head. "But it seems that there's a huge crime wave going on in Megadale right now. A little fuzzy on the details, all Maz would say is something about drinking too much Fizz Burp."

"Since I'm stuck here for the time being, I'll give you guys whatever help I can." Gal promised. "So where do we start?"

"I think the best choice is to search the city for Shespook," Danny suggested. "Since she doesn't have full control of her ghost powers yet most likely she'll lay low, hiding somewhere."

"Alright, then we should hurry then!" Sam said standing in between Danny and Gal.

"Wait," Danny said blocking the exit. "Actually I need you and Tucker to stay here."

"WHAT!? WHY?" they both screeched.

"Because you think we won't be as much help as a real superhero," Sam accused.

"Or is it because you want to have some private time with the new girl," Tucker eying Danny suspiciously.

"Look I need you two to fix the portal," Danny explained. "After all Gal is going to need it to get home." His two friends glared at him, seemingly unconvinced of his reason. "Come on you guys, I'm counting on you," Danny insisted. Although keeping them out of harms way is one of his ulterior motives for this chore. His friends grumbled in complaint but ultimately agreed. "Thanks, I owe you guys." Danny sighed sadly, making a mentally note to pay them back later. He really wished that the whole superhero thing didn't cause so much tension between them. "Shall we get going?" he asked Gal extending his hand.

"Let's," Gal responded grabbing Danny's hand as the two exited the building.

"Nasty Burger?" Sam suggested dryly after the two heroes left.

"Only if you're buying," Tucker responded, and with that, the two exited as well.

* * *

Shespook exited out of the shadows into a dark alley. Feeling exhausted she sat on some old boxes to try and catch her breath. As she tried to relax, her butt became intangible and she fell through the box! "Darn it! I've got to get these powers under control!" she growled. "Maybe if I," Shespook reverted to her alter-ego Gai. _(A/N: Just to let you know, I'll be using this alternate spelling for his name to differentiate between the him and Guy.)_ But even in his human form it didn't help matters as random parts of his body still kept disappearing or becoming intangible. Worst, some of his green goo kept seeping out whenever he lost his cool, which has happening a lot recently. "Ugh, how do I stop this!?" Gai rambled trying to keep the goo from leaking out.

"Are you alright?" a girl's voice called out to him.

"Go away!" Gai yelled. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state.

"Hey, are you a halfa?" the girl asked.

"What's a halfa?" Gai asked in turn.

"A halfa. You know a half human, half ghost." the girl explained.

"NO!" Gai denied. "Why would you think that?"

"Because your feet just vanished and you're sinking into the ground," the girl observed.

"Ack," Gai gasped trying to solidify himself again. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice that.

"Look, if you need help, I can help you," the girl offered.

"I don't need your help! I need privacy!" Gai swinging his arms angrily causing more goo to spill out of him. But the girl didn't leave, instead she walked over and examine some of the goo on the ground.

"Ectoplasm, no something else," the girl said after sniffing the goo. "Are you a clone?"

"WHAT? NO! WHO TOLD YOU?" Gai stuttered.

"Don't worry, I'm a clone as well," the girl smiled.

"Really," Gai asked in astonishment.

"Yup, I'm the clone of the one and only Ghost Hero Danny Phantom! Going Ghost!" the girl said proudly transforming into her ghost form. "I'm known as Dani Phantom."

"Danny, Dani, that's creative," Gai said sarcastically. Just then a wicked idea crept into his head. "If you're a half ghost and a clone as well, then maybe you can help me get my powers under control?"

"Of course!" Dani said happily. Just feeling excited to meet another clone halfa. "After all we halfa clones have to stick together you know. Come on, I think I know a place where we can train." Dani grabbed Gai's hand and started tugging him to hurry along.

"Lead the way short stuff," Gai grinned sinisterly as he followed his new 'best friend'.

* * *

A/N: To Matt

Very interesting suggestion, though you are not the first to suggest that I bring in more heroes into the story. To be honest I have considered it but it's very tricky making a crossover since you have to consider the setting, how these characters will meet, how will they react to said meeting, and will it fit into the story. For example in Mega Heroes Unite, I was originally planning to add Kim Possible and Atomic Betty to the roster, but decided against it since they don't have super powers, it kind of defeated the theme of superheroes fighting to keep their powers. But I might start adding in more characters if I get the right inspiration. Thanks for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR SHEZOW**

"Wow, you're making good progress, Gai." Dani complemented after watching her student disappearing and reappearing at will.

"That's because I have a great teacher," Gai laughed, enjoying the fact that he no longer has to worry about anymore 'accidents' in public.

"Great, now that you've got control of your basic powers in human form, let's go into ghost mode." Dani instructed. "Going Ghost!" Dani struck a pose as two spectral rings traversed her body turning her into Dani Phantom.

"Do I really have to say the catch phrase?" Gai cringed. "Or do the posing?"

"Your call," Dani said laying back while floating in the air.

"Thank goodness," Gai breathed a sigh of relief as two black ring appeared turning him into Shespook!

"Hey you know what, I've been meaning to ask, why you become a girl in your ghost mode?" Dani asked.

"Because I was cloned from a cross-dressing superhero who didn't want a manicure, so his fingernail landed in a tank of toxic waste that led to my creation." Shespook explained.

Dani just blinked blankly at her. "Eh, I've heard weirder things," Dani shrugged not really believing his tale. "How about we start with a little target practice." Dani set up a stack of cans on a rock, flew back, pointed her finger at one of the cans, and fired an ecto-beam from her finger knocking one of the cans down. She then gestured Shespook to take a shot. Shespook grinned as she pointed her finger as well, aiming at the center can. Putting in as much power as she could muster, Shespook fired a huge ecto-blast that incinerated not only the all the cans, but the rock they were on as well! "Whoa, cool, you're really powerful," Dani gasped seeing the destruction. "You might even be stronger than Plasmius!"

"Who?" Shespook asked.

"The man who created me," Dani said looking away sadly. Dani didn't say anymore than that.

Shespook was curious, not for Dani's sake, but because he/she wanted to know what type of competition he'd/she'll have. Shespook wanted to interrogate the ghost girl, maybe even torture her to talk, but now wasn't the time for that. She still needed Dani to trust her, to teach her more about her ghost powers. So until then Shespook/Gai will have to play the nice apprentice. "How's about we call it a day?" Gai suggested after reverting back to his human form.

"Are you sure?" Dani asked wiping a tear. "I think we should work on your control so you don't accidentally blow up half the town or something. Besides you still can't form legs in your ghost form." Dani referring to Shespook's ghost tail.

"Don't worry, I won't accidentally blow up the town," Gai promise crossing his heart, while at the same time crossing his fingers behind his back. _'Because I'll be blowing up the town on purpose!'_ He thought to himself. "As for my legs, they're overrated, I rather prefer flying anyway." He added.

"Yeah that's my favorite power too," Dani nodding in agreement.

"Anyways think we both could use a break, get some refreshments or something, talk a little, get to know each other better, oh and it's my treat." Gai pulled out some bills he got from one of his robberies that Shezow failed to stop.

"Alright," Dani agreed. Even she can't pass up a free meal.

* * *

At the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tucker sat at their table trying to enjoy their meal. "Can you believe him! Some cross-dressing superhero from another dimension just shows up and he tosses us to the curb!" Sam said stuffing her tofu burger into her mouth.

"Maybe you should tell him," Tucker suggested for like the umpteen time. Sam simply growled her objection at him. While she understands what he's saying, she still feels that Danny should be the one to make the first move. Even though so far he's shown very little interest in her other than as a friend.

"Is there a little trouble in paradise?" a familiar and unwanted voice taunted.

"What do you want, Valerie?" Sam spat. "And shouldn't you be working?"

"Oh, I'm on break and I'm also curious to why the famous trio seems to be short a member? Could it be that he's wised up and found a himself better girlfriend." Valerie teased.

"It's none of your business! And she's not his girlfriend!" Sam accidentally slipped out.

"If you say so, but if I were you, I'd might want to duck and cover," Valerie suggested.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Because Danny and his new not girlfriend are about to come in." Valerie pointing at the window where they could see Danny and Gal about to enter.

"Oh you got to be kidding!" Sam groaned as she ducked under the table.

"What are they doing here?" Tucker wondered.

"Tucker!" Sam growled grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down under the table.

"Are you sure we sure we have time for this?" Gal asked as her and Danny entered the establishment. "We really should be looking for Shespook."

"Yeah, but we should have something to eat first, you don't want to face him err her on an empty stomach you now, would you?" Danny argued. Gal had to give him that point.

"Hey Danny, who's your new girlfriend? And does Sam know you're with her?" Valerie teased.

"She's not my girlfriend, and yes Sam knows and she's cool with that." Danny insisted. Under the table Sam was grinding her teeth with Tucker wishing he was anywhere else but here. "Valerie this is Gal. Gal, Valerie." Danny introduced.

"Gal that's a unique name, very cute." Valerie said with a cheery smile.

"I've always like it," Gal smiled as well. As the two girls shared a friendly laugh when two more customers entered the establishment.

"Valerie!" Dani called out.

"Dani!" Valerie greeted.

"Dani?" Danny surprised to see the little girl.

"Danny!" Dani happy to see her cousin again.

"Guy!?" Danny shocked to see him here with Dani.

"Danny," Gai snickered sensing that this will be fun.

"Guy?" Valerie finding the name odd.

"Gai!" Gal sneered realizing that this is who they were looking for.

"Who?" Gai pointed at Gal in confusion, since he did not know who she is.

"You know each other?" Dani said in astonishment.

"Oh yeah were really good buddies, right Denny old pal." Gai said putting his arm around Danny, giving him the 'I dare you to try something' look. Danny was tempted to attack, but he couldn't risk endangering the crowd.

"It's Danny, nice to see you too buddy," Danny forcing the words to come out of his mouth.

"You know what, let's celebrate our meeting here. Lunch is on me! Waitress set us up with your finest table." Gai ordered.

"What do you think this is, a five star restaurant!" Valerie snapped. "If you want something, you order it at the counter like everybody else!"

"Fine," Gai snuffed pulling out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to Dani. "Here kid, why don't you order us some grub, while me and Donny get us a table. Oh and keep the change," Gai winked.

"Sure thing," Dani said running towards the counter. Gal went with her to help carry everything.

"Shall we," Gai directing Danny to the table right next to where Sam and Tucker were hiding.

"I don't know what your game is but I'm going to stop it!" Danny swore.

"Game? I'm just here for lunch," Gai shrugged. "Even us clones have to eat too. Don't worry, we'll cross swords soon enough, so try not to make a scene right now."

"What about Dani? Why are you with her?" Danny demanded.

"Oh her, I just met her recently. Yeah she's been a great help showing me the ropes and all. I actually kind of like her." Gai grinned seeing Danny's expression.

"You stay away from her!" Danny threatened. His eyes now glowing green with ferocity!

"Make me!" Gai challenged with his eyes glowing red!

"Food here!" Dani announced putting the tray on the table. Both boys sat there staring at what looked like twenty plus burgers and four large sodas.

"It was her idea. I couldn't stop her." Gal apologized.

"When I gave you the money for food, you didn't have to spend all of it," Gai said.

"Yeah, but I always had this dream of eating a mountain of burgers!" Dani blushed in embarrassment. "So let's dig in!"

"Ugh, what is this?" Gal gagged after taking one bite. "I can see why this place is called Nasty Burger! Is this stuff even food?"

"I think this is delicious," Gai said finishing his first burger. "Reminds me of home cooking."

"Taste more like toxic waste to me," Gal said after taking a second bite.

"Exactly, home cooking," Gai smiled finishing his third. "Are you going to finish that?" Gai pointing to the unfinished burger Gal had in her hand. Without even waiting for her answer, he just grabbed the burger and scarfed it down.

"Uh he means that his family worked at a toxic waste dump and..." Dani trying to cover for her newfound friend.

"Don't bother, Dani. She already knows he's a clone." Danny explained.

"Oh, ok." Dani feeling relieved. "So how did you meet?"

"It was at that one convention, wasn't it?" Gai smirked, remembering about reading all about how Shezow and a group of heroes, include one ghost boy, saved the day. "You remember, you, me, pajama boy, little kitten, and a big iguana, I think."

"He was a dragon! And the others were Ninja and Tigre!" Danny snapped. It was one thing to insult him, but to make fun of his friends is crossing the line!

"Not here, not now." Gal advised holding him back, though truth be told she also wanted to kick Gai's butt as well. Danny took a deep breath to trying calm down. Just then all three halfas felt a sudden chill as they all exhaled a blue mist from their breaths. At the same time Gal and Gai felt their respective HeSP and SheSP tingling.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Gai asked.

"That's our ghost sense, it tells us when theirs a ghost nearby." Dani explained.

"Ghost sense huh, that might come in handy." Gai said to himself. As he went reaching for another burger, the food started flying around, and not just his food but all the food in Nasty Burger! "Hey I bought that with the money I stole!" Gai yelled. "I mean earned through hard honest work," Gai corrected himself after everyone started staring at him.

The meat twirled around in a cyclone before merging into a large meat monster! "It's lunch time!" the Lunch Lady screamed. Naturally all the customers started to panic and run like crazy! Taking advantage of the chaos, Sam and Tucker took this opportunity to finally sneak out.

Then out of nowhere, an energy blast came and struck the Lunch Lady in the back. "Really Lunch Lady! This is the third time this week!" said this girl in a hi-tech suit, pointing a large blaster at the meat monster. "You'd think you'll learn by now!"

"You again! What, do you live here or something?" Lunch Lady ranted.

"Something," Valerie responded. "So let's take this outside!" Valerie targeted her gun and blasted the meat monster out the door before giving chase.

"Wasn't that our rude waitress," Gai recognizing the voice.

"Yup, she's one of the best ghost hunter in town, and one of my best friends." Dani said proudly.

"Come on, she's going to need help!" Danny said as he, Dani, and Gal got up to leave. Only Gai remained sitting.

"You're not coming with us?" Dani asked Gai.

"No, I still don't have full control of my powers and don't want to accidentally blow up half the town," Gai said with a wink. "But if you want to go play with your friends, go right ahead, I'll just meet up with you back at the training grounds." Gai smiled.

"Sure thing and thanks!" Dani giving Gai a hug before running after the others.

"Cute kid. Too bad I'll have to destroy her." Watch the battle through the window, Gai saw that Valerie was surprisingly skilled. Not only with weapons but in hand to hand combat as well. "Well this town is certainly a lot more interesting than I thought," Gai said to himself. Walking over to the next table, where Sam and Tucker used to be hiding, he picked up the only burger that didn't become part of the meat monster. "Maybe I'll move here after I dispose of Shezow," He grinned taking a bite out of the sandwich. "Oh gross, tofu!" Gai gagged tossing the unwanted food away before disappearing into the shadow.

In the area behind Nasty Burger, Danny and the others looked around to make sure no one was around. "Alright, let's do it!" Danny said. "Going Ghost!" he and Dani said at the same time with a synchronized transformation sequence.

"Sock it to me, Broseph!" Gal cried, turning into Dudepow!

"Whoa, there really are cross-dressing superheroes," Dani said in astonishment.

"Yeah it's embarrassing, but if you think about it, it's the perfect cover," Dudepow pointed out. Dani nodded in agreement.

"Say you know what, I didn't notice it before but that's a pretty cool emblem you got there," Danny pointing to the 'D' on Dudepow's chest.

"Thanks, yours is pretty sweet as well," Dudepow point to the 'DP' on Danny.

"Uh hello, we got a giant meat monster to defeat!" Dani reminded them. "But that is a cool costume, Dude."

"Right, let's go!" And the three heroes rushed to join Valerie in the fight.

Over at the dumpster, Sam and Tucker poked their heads out to make sure that the coast was clear. Earlier, while trying to sneak out the back, they saw that Danny was heading towards them so they hid in the trash. "Well that was certainly an awkward conversation," Tucker said overhearing the heroes complimenting each others emblems.

"Let's just go back and fix that darn portal so that little miss hero boy can go home!" Sam stomped.

"You really need to tell him," Tucker sighed following after his angry friend.

Needless to say with Valerie, two Phantoms, and Dudepow, the Lunch Lady was easily defeated and thermos in under a minute!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR SHEZOW**

Gai emerged from shadows about a block away from the Nasty Burger, observing the last few seconds of the fight with Lunch Lady, he could see that the heroes were going to be more trouble than he thought. "Well that didn't take long," Gai commented after they sucked the ghost into a strange cylindrical device. Gai knew that he would have to face them sooner or later, but he was hoping that Dani would help him master his new powers before the eventual confrontation; but now Danny Phantom and this Dudepow are aware of his connection with the little clone girl, and would most likely have her lead them to him. "It's too soon!" Gai griped. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to need some help with this matter," Gai decided. "But where does someone like me find some good minions?" Just then he exhaled some blue mist from his mouth. "My ghost sense," Gai looked over to small alley where he witness a giant robot ghost, trapping two other ghosts on a bike, in a net! "Hello new minion!" Gai transforming into Shespook.

"Let us go Skulker!" Johnny 13 demanded.

"Yeah, what do you want with us?" Kitty asked.

"From you girl, nothing! But you." Skulker pointing to Johnny 13. "Your shadow is very unique, perfect for my collection."

"Over my undead husk! Shadow!" Johnny 13 commanded. Johnny's bad luck shadow came to life and attacked Skulker.

"I find your terms acceptable," Skulker laughed as he fired a flash grenade that weaken the shadow. After that a huge cannon came out Skulker's back, targeting Johnny. "Now what were saying?"

"Like I said, help your self to my shadow," Johnny cowered.

"That's what I thought. Time to collect my prize," Skulker gloated scooping up the shadow.

"Excuse me, but you appear to be very strong," a strange voice said.

"I'm Skulker, the ghost zones greatest hunter!" Skulker introducing himself as he dramatically turned around to see who was taking to him.

"And modest too," Shespook said sarcastically. "I am Shespook, and I'm looking for a few volunteers for a little job. Interested?"

"While I normally work alone, I do accept contracts every once in awhile, but let me warn you I'm very expensive." Skulker humoring the girl.

"Yes about your pay," Shespook grinned. "Your pay will be the honor of serving me!"

Skulker just stared at the girl for about a minute before bursting into laughter! "Really, and what if I refuse this honor?" Shespook responded by punching Skulker in the gut, breaking his robotic suit in half! "That is a very powerful argument," Skulker gulped. "So what's the job, boss?"

"First off, pull yourself together! Second, I want to talk to these two," Shespook hovered to net holding Johnny and Kitty. "Now what to do with you two? You don't seem very useful, but I suppose I could use a few more lackeys. What do you say?"

"Oh yes, we would love to become your lackeys," Johnny 13 quickly agreeing to her terms.

"Johnny, what are you saying?" Kitty feeling ashamed to even know him.

"Did you miss the part when she broke Skulker in half? With one punch no less! Can you imagine what she'll do to us!" Johnny whispered.

"Right," Kitty gulped. "So boss do you need me to show you around town? I know where to get the best manicures?"

"Tempting," Shespook considering it but shook the thought out of her head. "Maybe later, right now I have a job for you three." Shespook cutting them free with her killer curler sword. "But fail me too many times, or attempt to betray me and I'll feed you to my new minion!" Shespook threatened pointing to Skulker.

"Uh I never agreed to that," Skulker said nervously as he finished up repairing his body. He may be a hunter, but he's no cannibal.

"You'll do what I tell you to do minion!" Shespook roared. Skulker nodded nervously. "Good, now your first job it to help me destroy Danny Phantom!"

"Why didn't you just say so!" All three ghost and shadow grinning wickedly.

* * *

"Phew, glad that's over with," Danny feeling relieved after trapping the Lunch Lady into the Fenton Thermos. Until he noticed that Valerie was pointing her blaster at his head again. "Oh poop," he cursed.

"I don't know what you are doing here ghost boy, but don't think I'll let you off so easily!" Valerie said.

"Whoa, aren't you guys friends?" Dudepow feeling a little confused.

"We've got some issues to work out," Danny said dryly. "Listen Valerie, we don't have time for this."

"I'll decide what we don't have time for!" Valerie insisted. "So who's your new friend, I can tell he's not some kind of ghost,"

"Name's Dudepow, I'm actually a superhero," Dudepow introducing himself. "And I'm afraid Danny is right, we're tracking a very dangerous ghost and..."

"Alright I'm in," Valerie interrupted.

"Wait Valerie, you don't know what we're up against!" Danny fearful for Valerie's safety. "This new ghost is very powerful, almost as strong as the Ghost King!"

That froze Valerie where she stood. The memory of that fight with Pariah Dark still haunts her, not because she nearly died, but because she almost lost her friend Danny Fenton that day. "As I recalled you didn't do that well against him either Phantom!" Valerie pointed out. "Face it, if what you're saying is true then you will need my help!"

Dudepow didn't know what is going on between Danny and Valerie, but she did noticed the look of hesitation and concern in Danny's eyes. The same thing Gal felt when she first found out that her best friend Maizy wanted to become her sidekick. "Excuses me, but can I talk with him privately!" Dudepow said pulling Danny away. "Alright Danny, so what's the deal between you and little miss trigger happy?" Danny gave Dudepow the shorten version of their history. "Wow, did you ever apologized for that?"

"I tried but every time something always happens to make things worse!" Danny complained. "I mean she still thinks I'm public enemy number one."

"Well never mind that now, we could really use her help," Dudepow figured.

"Absolutely not!" Danny protested. "It's way too dangerous for her!"

"I don't know, it looks like she can handle herself in a fight. Besides, you know as well as I do that she'll get herself involved in this no matter what we say. At least if we bring her along, we can keep an eye on her." Dudepow putting in his two cents. "But she is your friend so this is your decision." Dudepow going back to the others giving Danny a moment alone to think about it.

* * *

"Well, well, the gang is still there," Shespook said leading her new henchmen to where Danny and the others were fighting the Lunch Lady. "Perfect, you all know the plan?"

"Yes, divide and conquer," Johnny answered.

"Keep them away from you until you are ready," Kitty continued.

"And destroy them if necessary," Skulker grinned.

"And?" Shespook waiting for the rest.

"Uh...?" they all looking confused

"The girl!" Shespook pointing to Dani. "She is mine! You are not to hurt her!"

"The clone? What do you want with her?" Skulker asked.

"That does not concern you," Shespook losing her patients. "Just remember to give her the message. You do remember the message right?" They all nodded. "E-E-E-E-E-Ex-cellent," Shespook grinned, Mr. Burns style. "Now go!"

* * *

"Alright Valerie, you want in, you're in," Danny announced. Valerie silently cheered her victory. "But first you're going to need to know what we're dealing with." Before Danny could say anything more, a ghost missile came flying in and nearly blew them up! "What was that!?"

"What luck, my two favorite preys in one place," Skulker laughed.

"Skulker!" both Danny and Valerie yelled. "What are you doing here?" Danny demanded.

"I'm here for the girl," Skulker pointing to Dani.

"You stay away from her!" Danny and Valerie positioning themselves in front of Dani.

"You misunderstand. It's not her I want, it's her new friend." Skulker informed them.

"What do you want with Gai!?" Dani asked fearfully.

"My employer has expressed great interest in him. So he hired me and others to capture him, and now you are going to lead me to my quarry!" Skulker firing a net at Dani.

"Hey let me go!" Dani screamed.

"You heard her!" Valerie screamed as she charged at Skulker. Shooting the cable that was attached to the net. Checking to see that Dani is safe, Valerie continued her pursuit of the ghost hunter.

"Valerie wait!" Danny cried chasing after her.

"Are you alright," Dudepow asked the little girl as he cut her free of the net.

"I'm fine but Gai," Dani gasped. "Skulker said that someone hired others to look for him! I've got to make sure he's safe!" Dani flying off in a panic.

"Hey wait up!" Dudepow chasing after the little girl. "Man I really need to learn how to fly! I mean I have a cape right so that means should be able to I can fly right?" he complained as he jumped from roof top to roof top barely keeping up with her. As he jumped over his seventh building, he nearly got run over by a speeding bike! "What the!? What's a bike doing way up here?" Dudepow wondered out loud.

"Taking my girl out on a joyride for some weekend fun, duh," said a grungy biker ghost.

"Good one Johnny," the ghost girl he is with laughing cruelly.

"Alright, take your 'fun' somewhere else," Dudepow using air quotes. "I'm busy!"

"What's your hurry, surely you play with us for a few minutes," Johnny smiling sinisterly as he moved his bike in front of Dudepow.

"You better get out of my way, or else!" Dudepow warned.

"Or else what?" Johnny dared. Dudepow responded by punching Johnny in the face sending flying across town.

"Johnny! Oh you'll pay for that!" Kitty promised putting her hand up to her lips.

"What are you going to do? Blow me a kiss." Dudepow laughed.

"Exactly," Kitty blew her special kiss at Dudepow, who screamed as her ghostly lips touched him. Only to find that nothing has happened. "What the!? What happed? What went wrong?"

"Was that suppose to do something?" Dudepow asked checking himself over to make sure he's alright.

"My kisses are suppose to send men to Limbo! How can it not send you into Limbo, unless...you are a boy right?" Kitty feeling a little awkward asking.

"Yeah, funny story about that," Dudepow chuckled nervously.

* * *

Dani hurried over to her and Gai's training grounds, a small empty field just outside of town. "Gai are you alright!? Where are you!?" Dani desperately called.

"I'm right here," Gai answered chilling under a tree. "What's wrong kid, you look like you've seen a ghost. Oh wait you have!" Gai laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!" Dani cried. "You are in big trouble!" Dani told Gai about what Skulker told her about someone wanting to kidnap Gai.

"Someone is out to get me?" Gai pretending to be perplex. "But why and who?"

"I've got a hunch it's Plasmius," Dani said with certainty.

"You're creator, but what would he want with me?" Gai asked.

"He's obsess with having the perfect half-ghost son, and since Danny has already rejected him multiple times, he might think he has a better chance with you." Dani figured.

"This Plasmius, is he powerful?" Gai asked.

"Incredibly," Dani answered.

"Then we probably shouldn't be wasting anymore time and finish my training," Gai suggested.

"You're right," Dani sighed sadly. "I would have like to take things slower, but if Plasmius is after you then you need to be ready!"

"Excellent," Gai grinning in Mr. Burns style again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Megadale

"What a day," Guy groaned as he entered the She-lair. "Sure glad it's over."

"You only have yourself to blame Guy," Kelly scolded. "Things wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't been so irresponsible and let things escalate!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's my all my fault. I'll never again slack off my responsibilities ever again and start take things more seriously." Guy yawning after rant. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have a date with my pillow. Maz hold my calls until I wake up sometime next week."

"Speaking of calls, you've got a message from Tucker earlier," Maz informed him.

"Tucker? Tucker, Tucker, why does that sound familiar?" Guy scratching his head.

"Tucker was one of the companions of the ghost boy Danny Phantom," Sheila reminded him.

"Danny Phantom? You don't mean that annoying Goth girl?" Guy cringed.

"That was Sam," Kelly corrected him. "Why would you think that? Tucker is not a girl's name!"

"Neither is Sam, so what's you point," Guy shot back. Kelly wanted to educate him on gender use of names, but in all honestly she could understand his confusion. "Alright, might as well get this over with, what's the message?" Guy asked.

"Well, he says uh-oh, this is bad," Maz gulped.

"Spill it!" Kelly ordered.

"Shezap is in Amity Park and they are requesting back up," Maz reported.

"Shezap!" Guy gasped. "Oh man. What is she doing all the way there!?"

"Vacationing apparently," Maz reading the message. "Something about ghost powers and what the? You gotta be kidding me!"

"What!?" Guy and Kelly demanded.

"Dudepow is also there," Maz showing them the message and a photo of Dudepow with Danny.

"Alright here's the plan, first we take a little siesta, then we head to Amity Park!" Guy declared.

"Shouldn't we leaving immediately? Mr. I'll never slack off my responsibilities ever again." Kelly challenged.

"But Kelly, I'm tired," Guy whined. "I just stopped a city wide crime spree, and besides Dudepow is already there. I'm sure between the two of them they'll be able to hold off Shezap until we get there, if they haven't already beaten her."

Kelly had to admit that Guy had a point. Danny Phantom is no pushover and Dudepow is just as strong as Shezow. No matter how you look at it Shezap doesn't have a chance with those two. Plus if Guy is going to go up against Shezap, he's going to need to be at full strength to face her. So maybe it's for the best that they all rests up a bit first before they leave.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes folks, Shezow is finally going enter the stage. After his nap of course. As always he will be accompanied by his sister and trusty sidekick. Now the big question is, What kind of sidekick costume and theme should Maz use for this adventure? I'll be taking suggestions and no, he will not be the Iron Ghostbuster again!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR SHEZOW**

-Fenton Works-

"Can you believe him!" Sam spat pacing around the lab. "I think your logo is so cool!" Sam said in a bad imitation of Danny's and/or Gal's voice. "Maybe he should be her sidekick! Tucker are you even listening to me?"

"No, I'm trying get this portal fixed!" Tucker retorted from inside the portal's control panel. "You know the portal that we are going to use to send Danny's not-girlfriend back to her own dimension. Which I might add will be going along a lot faster if a certain someone would stop complaining about her irrational jealousy and help out once in awhile!"

"You're right," Sam conceded. "So what can I do to help?"

Tucker handed her a piece of smashed tech. "That's the piece that Shezap broke, I need you to find a replacement." Thanks to Sam spending more time in the lab than she does at home, she knew where the Fentons keep their spare parts and quickly got Tucker what he needed. "That ought to do it," Tucker said after plugging in the last components together. "SAM, PULL THE SWITCH!" he commanded in his best mad scientist voice.

"Great, now even Tucker is treating me like a lowly sidekick!" Sam grumbled as she activated the device, by pressing a button instead of flipping a switch. The ghost portal roared to life for a brief second before fizzing out. "Wasn't it suppose to do more than that?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Hm, that should have worked," Tucker said going over the schematics again.

"Oh great, just great! What else can go wrong?" Sam, in her frustration, kicked a stack of boxes in the corner of the lab, causing them to collapse on top of her.

"You asked for it," Tucker joked after digging her out from under the boxes. "Maybe now you'll learn never to kick a stack of boxes, especially if they were stacked by Danny."

Sam groaned trying to come up with a good comeback, when a certain device behind the boxes caught her attention. "Hey Tucker is that what I think it is?"

"Whoa, what was that doing there?" Tucker wondering why anyone would carelessly hide it in the corner, but then again this is the Fentons we are talking about.

"Who cares, with this we can put an end to Shespook and prove to Danny that we're not just a pair of sidekicks!" Sam said.

"Are you sure? I mean isn't bring the hero some kind of gadget and/or weapon he could use to turn the tide, pretty much what sidekicks do." Tucker argued. "Besides we still need to get the portal working."

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to help me load this into the Specter Speeder?" Sam ignoring what Tucker was saying. Tucker simply shrugged as he proceeded to help her, there's just no talking to her when she gets like this.

* * *

Skulker sped over the Amity Park, engaging in an intense fire fight with Valerie and Danny in hot pursuit! While this is the norm, Danny couldn't help but feel that something was off. For one thing Skulker isn't fighting as aggressively as usually does. In fact it seems more like he's just trying to get away from them.

"Hey Skulker, what's wrong?" Valerie yelled. "I thought you're the ghost zone's greatest hunter, not the greatest marathon runner!"

"Valerie, what are you doing?" Danny demanded.

"Come on Phantom, surely you must have noticed," Valerie mocking him. Danny silently nodded but waiting to hear her out. "He's obviously retreating, and the only reason for a hunter to retreat after letting his prey know that he's there, is to lure them into a trap!"

Danny's eyes widen in shock, he couldn't believe that he missed something so obvious. "So why are you insulting him?"

"To provoke him of course. Make him spring his trap early, because then he'll be vulnerable and less likely to ensnare us!" Valerie explained. Danny was amazed and a little bit frighten by Valerie's hunter instincts. Hard to believe that almost year ago she was an incompetent novice who could barely stay on her board; and now she may very well have surpassed him! Danny finds the idea that Valerie might be better than him both scary and intriguing. "Heads up, Phantom!" Valerie screamed pushing him out of the way of some nasty missiles!

"Thanks," Danny said mentally kicking himself for being distracted.

"Thank me after we win!" Valerie said never taking her eyes off Skulker.

Danny also turned his attention to Skulker, who kept himself at a safe distance. Once again Danny go this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. "Hey Valerie wait for a minute!" Danny said grabbing her arm.

"What the...we're going to lose him!" Valerie protested.

"No we're not, look!" Danny pointing to Skulker who just seem to be waiting for them. "He's not attacking or trying to escape. He's not luring us into a trap, just leading us away!"

"Leading us away from what?" Valerie asked. "DANI!" the both realized at the same time!

Off in the distance Skulker watched as his two favorite preys were turning back around. "Looks like they figured it out. I suppose should give chase. Nah, I'm sure I bought the boss enough time." With that Skulker headed towards the nearest natural ghost portal not really caring how this all turns out.

Danny and Valerie sped back to where they left Dudepow and Dani. Once they got there; they found Dudepow with Johnny 13, Kitty, and the Bad-luck Shadow on a nearby rooftop. "Dudepow, where's Dani?" Danny asked.

"Don't know," Dudepow informed them of what happened up to this point. "So I was following her when these two, or is it three, got in my way." Dudepow pointing to the unconscious ghosts. "I was going to interrogate them, but I'm afraid I hit them a bit too hard, sorry."

"They're faking it," Danny blatantly said.

"What?" Dudepow feeling a bit confused.

"Dudepow, no offense but no matter how strong you are, there's no way for you to knock out a ghost without either intangible powers or a ghost gauntlet. So these two are faking it!" Danny charging his fists.

"Oh I want in of this," Valerie said sadistically. "I get to try out my new and improve, and more powerful, ghost tazer!" A rather sinister looking device formed on her arm spewing electricity!

"Ok, ok, we were faking it!" Johnny 13 confessed jumping back up. "We were ordered to keep you guys away from the girl!

"Yeah or else the boss was going to make Skulker eat us!" Kitty cried. "By the way, is that girl really a clone?"

"What boss are you talking about!?" Danny demanded even though he has a pretty good idea who.

"Uh, this girl ghost that we never saw before..." Kitty and Johnny took turns describing their boss.

"Shespook!" Danny and Dudepow said at the same time.

"She-who?" Valerie asked.

"The ghost we were hunting, in short she's an evil ghost version of Shezow." Danny informed her.

"Shezow!" Valerie gasped. "As in the Queen of the Glamazons, one of the most powerful superheroine in the world! And the one who for some reason has you in her comic latest comic!"

"Oh you're a fan. Do you want an autograph?" Danny teased.

"Uh NO! I outgrew comics a long time ago!" Valerie insisted, blushing with embarrassment.

"Well just so you know, Shespook has all of Shezow's super powers in addition to ghost powers." Danny informed her.

"Shezow, is that old crone still alive?" Kitty said in amazement, since Shezow was around when she was a child.

"So that's why she could break Skulker in half with one punch," Johnny gulped.

"Never mind that," Dudepow interrupted. "Where's Shespook?"

"We don't know," Johnny and Kitty insisted. "She just came out of the blue and demanded that we work for her. We were told only to meet up with her tomorrow. I swear it!"

"Tomorrow will be too late," Danny said. "We need to find her now! Dani's life may be in danger!"

"Then I guess we split up, cover more ground." Dudepow suggested.

"Works for me," Valerie agreed already lifting off on her jetboard.

"Valerie, I wasn't kidding about how powerful Shespook is. So please if you find him, contact us before you engage him." Danny pleaded.

"Whatever," Valerie retorted before flying off.

"She's not going to call is she," Johnny figured. Danny grunted in annoyance before flying off as well. "If it's any consolation, I really hope you beat that witch!" Johnny yelled after him.

"Man I wish I had my Dude-mobile," Dudepow complained as he jumped over to the next building leaving Johnny and Kitty there.

"So do you think Skulker would like us dressed in barbeque or buffalo sauce?" Kitty half joking about how Shespook said that she's is going to force Skulker to eat them if they failed.

"I heard he prefers teriyaki," Johnny sighed sadly thinking the same thing.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of town, local school boy and bully Dash was dancing in the middle of the street in his underwear. People witnessing this were laughing and taking pictures. "Huh what, what's going on?" Dash said after awhile feeling a bit hazy. Only to run away screaming after realizing that he's half naked in public. Among the crowd of witnesses, a little girl stood there laughing her guts out.

"I know I shouldn't laugh but that was hilarious," Dani said as Gai slowly rose from the ground.

"Yes, yes it was," Gai agreed. "But I'm guessing that you have history with that particular individual, which is why you chose him for my possession training."

"It's called overshadowing," Dani corrected him. "And yes, we do have some history, and yes he deserves it."

"Ah yes, overshadowing," Gai chuckled. "A most amusing and useful power."

"And the best thing about it is, while you're in another person's body, you are virtually undetectable. Not even our ghost sense can spot you." Dani informed him.

"Really, that's good to know," Gai grinned learning that there is a way to avoid detection. "So what's next?"

"Next is your graduation," Dani said rolling up an old newspaper. "Gai Hamdon, you have learned all that I have to teach. This diploma proves that not only have you graduated from Dani Phantom's school for halfas! But you are also the valedictorian." Dani proudly handing the newspaper to Gai, who graciously accepted it. "Speech, speech!" Dani cheered.

"First off, I'd like to thank my teacher," Gai said politely bowing at Dani. " For without her support, I never would have made it this far. And so it is with great honor to bestow this little gift to her, to show my appreciation and gratitude." Gai began charging up a massive amount of ecto-energy in his hand.

Off in the distance our group of heroes and sidekicks spotted a large explosion going off at the other end of town!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR SHEZOW**

"Come on Tucker, we got to go!" Sam yelled after prepping the Specter Speeder.

"I don't know Sam," Tucker objected. "Maybe I should just stay here and keep working on the portal?"

"Tucker I'm going to need your help with this!" Sam pleaded.

"Fine, but don't get mad at me if this plan of yours backfires," Tucker warned after entering the Speeder. As the Specter flew out via the special exit tunnel in the lab, the Fenton Portal suddenly reactivated, opening a purplish swirling vortex, and a mysterious figure stepped out.

* * *

"Dani!" Danny called out as he landed near the explosion, desperately hoping that his clone had nothing to do with this. Only to have his hopes dashed seeing her lying on the ground! "Oh no, Dani!" Danny cried rushing over to his clone's side.

"Well if it isn't Amity Park's poster boy Danny Phantom," Gai laughed.

"YOU! You will pay for this!" Danny swore charging his fists.

"Hey, would you believe that it was an accident," Gai claimed. "I swear I wasn't trying to hurt her, yet. I was actually trying to blast that annoying guy." Gai pointed to another ghost crawling in the rubble.

"U-Uh-I'm am the Box Ghost, Bewa..." the Box Ghost collapsed before finishing.

"But unfortunately she got caught in the explosion. Quite sad really." Gai pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Oh well I was going to get rid of her eventually. Two birds with one stone and all that." Gai taunted.

"I'll tear you apart!" Danny swore. Danny could see why Gai would want to blast the Box Ghost, after all he is the most annoying ghost Danny has ever met. But to hurt Dani in the process, that is unforgivable!

"I like to see you try," Gai dared, transforming into Shespook. Danny charged at full speed, throwing a punch at Shespook. But Shespook caught his fist with one hand and countered with a Super She Slap with her other hand. Sending him flying into a building. Blinded by rage Danny kept charging again and again; and every time Shespook easily blocked and counterattack, sending Danny to faceplant on the ground or crashing into something. "You're going to have to do better than that," Shespook taunted after seeing that Danny was having a hard time getting back up due to all his injuries. "You know what, I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a freebie." Shespook pointing to her cheek. "Come on give me your best shot."

Danny struggled to get back on his feet, not wanting to waste this chance, but before he could do anything, a blue streak zipped pass him and knocked Shespook through a building.

"How's that for my best shot!" Dudepow said shaking his fist.

"You again," Shespook spat. "You hit just as hard as Shezow, but that's not going to save you!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudepow ran up to him and started punching and kicking her, but Shespook made herself intangible and all of Dudepow's attacks just passed harmlessly through her.

"Is this really the best you've got," Shespook laughing at Dudepow's futile attempts. "Come on hero, give me your best shot!"

"How about I give you my best shot!" Valerie yelled firing her blaster at Shespook. Unable to react in time, Shespook took a direct hit! "Yeah ghost, there's more where that came from! That'll teach ya' to disgrace Shezow's good name!"

"I really need to stop giving you heroes a chance and just take you down!" Shespook spat as she flew towards Valerie, uppercutting the jetboard, sending her hurdling into a dumpster! "Now for the rest of you heroes!" Shespook was preparing for her next attack, when the Specter Speeder came rushing in and rammed right into Shespook, sending him flying.

"Sam! Tucker! What are you doing here?" Danny demanded. "It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry about us, we have a secret weapon." Tucker said trying to sound more confident than he actually felt. The top of the Specter Speeder opened up and a hoop like device emerged out.

"The Fenton Ghostcatcher," Danny identified. "That could work!"

"What's a Ghostcatcher?" Dudepow asked.

"Well if used against us halfa, it can separate our human and ghost halves," Danny explained.

"So if it works I can finally punch him like normal," Dudepow grinned.

"Well his human half anyway," Danny confirmed.

"You're going to pay for crashing into me," Shespook spat. "And I don't mean with your insurance!" Shespook charged at the hovering vehicle ready to tear it apart with his bare hands.

Inside the Specter Speeder, Sam and Tucker waited patiently. Putting all of their gaming experience to the test as they waited for the right moment to... "NOW!" Tucker screamed. Sam responding to his command, maneuvered the Speeder so that Shespook would fly directly into the Ghostcatcher! Shespook screamed in pain as the Ghostcatcher began splitting his human and ghost halves apart, but just before the two halves completely split, they merged back into one!

"What happen?" Dudepow asked.

"I guess the Ghostcatcher isn't strong enough to separate a super halfa," Danny said sadly.

Shespook flew directly in front of the Specter Speeder, looking directly at Sam and Tucker through the window. "I have to give you two credit. That actually hurt a bit." Shespook snarled. "But sidekicks should know their place!" Shespook enlarged her hand and began charging it up with ecto-energy!

"Oh no! Don't!" Danny cried, remembering how much more powerful an ecto-beam is when combined with the Heavy Handed She Slap.

Shespook ignored Danny's plea and she fired her over-sized ecto-beam, blowing up the Specter Speeder along with Sam and Tucker!

"Sam, Tucker. This can't be happening." Danny cried as he fell to his knees; grieving the loss of his friends and fearful that this may send him down the dark path to becoming evil.

"Don't worry I've got them," a strange yet familiar voice said to him. "They are both fine."

Danny looked up and saw that Sam and Tucker were indeed alright. They were floating in the air, grasping a strange girl that he's never seen before, but for some reason looked like a teenage Dani. Only with a different hair style, and her costume wasn't black and white but salmon pink and grey, and instead of the 'DP' mark, she had a 'B' on her chest. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Danny hugging his friends as they landed safely. "And thank you, uh whoever you are," Danny thanking the new girl.

"We can have our introductions later, right now we have other problems!" the new girl said turning all of her attention to Shespook.

"Another one, sheesh you heroes are popping up like weeds!" Shespook complained. "What next is Shezow going to show up!"

"Actually I just got a text from Maz, he says that he and Shezow just left Megadale and are on their way here right now," Tucker showing everyone the message on his datapad.

Shespook yelled in frustration at the news and fired an ecto-beam at them. Danny and the new girl responded by firing their ecto-beams as well. Even though the beams intercepted each other, all three halfas still got hit by the beams. "You know I should destroy all of you right here, right now! But where's the fun in that." Shespook ranted before retreating into the shadows. "Hasta bye bye!"

"So who are you exactly?" Sam asked the new girl after Shespook left. Even though she had a sneaky suspicion of who she is.

"And what are you doing here?" Dudepow added.

"Looking for you actually," she pointed to Dudepow. "I was wondering what was taking you so long for our appointment, so I came to find you." the new girl said. Dudepow's eyes widen as she realized who this girl is.

"Hey Phantom you better get over here quick!" they suddenly heard Valerie calling to them. Danny and the others hurried to see what got Valerie so concerned. "It's Dani, I think she's dying," Valerie cried holding the little clone, who is starting melt. "Don't suppose you still have that shot?" Valerie asked in desperation. Danny shook his head sadly, because of its failure his parents haven't produced anymore ecto-dejecto, so now Danny has nothing that can help Dani.

"Oh don't worry she just need some medical ectoplasm transfusion," the new girl said as she touched Dani's head, transferring some of her energy into Dani.

"You can do that?" Danny asked in astonishment.

"Of course, I learned how after my clone started living with me and my family," the girl explained. "I mean how do you keep your clone alive?"

"Dani doesn't exactly live with us," Danny confessed. "She kind of lives on her own."

"It's a wonder that she's still alive," the girl said with disapproval. After a few seconds, Dani began solidifying again.

"Uh are you my mommy?" Dani asked innocently after regaining consciousness.

"You could say that," the girl laughed.

"She's Danny Phantom's counterpart from my universe, Inviso-Belle." Dudepow introduced.

"Inviso-Belle? Really?" everyone said in disbelief that she's actually taken that name.

"Hey it was either that or Dani Phantom, and who would be stupid enough to make their alias a pun on their real name...Oh." Inviso-Belle bit her tongue after seeing the DP logo on the Phantom's chest. "Awkward!"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR SHEZOW**

Gai wandered the streets of Amity Park. The humiliation of his latest defeat still lingering in his mind. He had them, he had Danny Phantom, Dani, Dudepow, and that other girl whose name he forgot, right where he wanted them! Then out of nowhere all these newcomers came rushing in and ruining everything! Of course he believes that he could still taken them on but there's another reason he had to make a hasty retreat. Gai screamed in pain as his body felt like it was being torn in two! "Why is this happening now!" Gai groaned. Then he recalled that strange device that those sidekicks made him fly through. That's when all this started! Now he's regretting destroying that device since it might be the only thing that can cure him, or maybe he can just sleep it off. "Yeah, that's what I'll do, get some rest," Gai decided as he went invisible and snuck into the fanciest hotel and made his way up to the Presidential suite where found a lone occupant.

"Did you bring me my dinner?" the man asked mistaking Gai for the bell hop.

"No, I'm just here for your room!" Gai fired a low level ecto-beam knocking the man out. "Ah," Gai sighed as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. Just then he heard a knocking on the door.

"Room service," the bell hop announced carting in a lobster meal!

"I can get use to this," Gai said as gorged himself. "Would you like some?" Gai offered while laughing at his unconscious companion. Naturally the man did not respond. "No? Okay more for me!" Gai said stuffing his face. "That hit the spot," Gai belched. "Now a quick shower," Gai said going in the bathroom, then walking out a second later wiping his face a wet cloth. "That should be quick enough, and now a good night sleep. Then tomorrow, rejoin with my minions so that together we can take the heroes down!" Gai laughed as jumped on the bed, but for some reason he couldn't get himself to sleep. The fact his roommate still laying on the floor kept bothering him. "Oh man, I just can't sleep knowing you're there on the cold hard floor." Gai said sympathetically as he picks up the poor man and then throws him into the closet! "There now I don't have to look at you," Gai said jumping back into bed. This time he slept most comfortably.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Heroes. "I can't believe Gai is evil," Dani sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault Dani," Danny trying to console his clone. "You didn't know."

"Thanks Danny," Dani said wiping her tears.

"So let me get one thing straight," Valerie turning to Inviso-belle. "You're suppose to be alternate gender-bent version of Ghost-boy from another dimension?"

"That's right," Inviso-belle confirmed.

"Just like how I'm alternate version of Shezow," Dudepow said.

"That's amazing," Valerie said. "Speaking of which, hey Tucker didn't you say that Shezow is on her way here?"

"That's the message I got from Maz," Tucker said showing the message. "Oops, I miss read it, they're leaving tomorrow. Apparently they're going to rest first before coming here."

"OOH, I can't wait!" Valerie getting excited.

"I doubt Shespook will cause anymore problems right now, so why don't we all go home and get a goodnight sleep," Danny suggested. "Uh Dudepow, Inviso-Belle, if you want, you two can stay at my place."

"OH NO!" Sam interjected. "They can stay at my place, I have more room at my house!" Sam argued.

"Okay, if you insist," Danny feeling a little freaked out by Sam's outburst. "You better go with them as well," Danny instructed Dani. "Just in case you need another ecto-transfusion from her." Dani gestured in agreement before running to the ghost-girl's side.

"So Sam, trying to score some quality time with the big buff hero from another dimension." Belle nudging and pointing to Dudepow like a gossiping school girl. Sam glared at Danny's alter ego with irritation.

"She doesn't know does she?" Tucker whispered to Dudepow.

"Nope," Dudepow confirmed.

* * *

Later on their way to Sam's house, she stopped them about a block away from her house. "Alright you guys, as clueless as my parents are, I can't have you all showing up in those getups. We're trying to keep a low profile after all." Sam pointed out.

"Oh right," the two female Phantoms getting the hint, reverting back to their human forms.

"You too Dudepow," Sam insisted.

"Uh well, I," Dudepow glancing nervously at the alternate Fenton girl.

"Oh right the secret identity thing," Sam realized that while it's no consequence for Dani to know, it might be more complicated for Inviso-Belle. "I'm sure she won't expose you once you get back to your own dimension. I mean our Danny has kept Shezow's secret."

"Oh absolutely! Your secret is safe with me." Inviso-Belle promised.

"Alright, He-Yeah!" Dudepow said becoming Gal.

"Whoa, you're a girl!"

Sam quietly opened the doors to her house not wanting to attract too much attention when... "Sammykins is that you?" her mother Pam called out. "I have this new dress I want you to try and, oh you have guests," Pam noticed the girls with her daughter. "And they are not that trouble making Fenton boy," Pam said excitedly. "So are you going to introduce me."

"Mom, these are my new, gulp, friends," Sam nearly regurgitated saying that. "Gal, Dani, and uh Belle." (A/N: Technically her name is also Dani Fenton, but since we already have one of those I will be referring to her as Belle to avoid confusion) "They're new in town and they were wondering if they could spend the night here."

"Oh of course, that fine I'll get everything you need ready!" Pam felt like crying for joy. Sam is finally doing things with other girls without making a huge fuss about it. "Well don't let me keep you kids from enjoying yourselves," Pam said getting out of their way. As the girls went into Sam's room, Pam quickly made her way to the kitchen. After all she didn't want to mess this chance up!

Inside Sam's room the girls began brainstorming on how to deal with Shespook. After comparing notes, they were only able to confirm what they already knew. That Shespook is as strong as Shezow and has all the powers of a ghost. Dani suggested that they go to the place where she and Gai used to train, but they decided against it because it is unlikely that Gai would go back there. Belle offered to overshadow Gal during the fight that way they could combine powers, putting them on equal footing with Shespook. Gal wasn't too eager to have someone literary possessing her, even if it is for the greater good, but agreed to keep that option open as a last resort. They continued to toss ideas back and forth without coming up with any real plan, mainly because they kept arguing on who's the better hero.

"Knock, knock, pardon me girls," Pam said barging in to the room.

"Mom! Privacy please!" Sam scolded.

"Oh don't mind me," Pam said in a chipper voice. "I just brought some snacks for your guests." Pam putting down a tray filled with cheese and crackers, some finger sandwiches, and cocktail weenies.

"MOM! I'm a vegan, I can't eat this stuff!" Sam complained.

"Oh Sammykins why don't you forget all that for one night and just try to enjoy yourself, like your friends here," Pam pointing to the girls who were helping themselves to the snacks.

"They're not my friends," Sam mumbled.

"You say something deary?" Pam asked. Sam shook her head 'no'. "So what do you girls have planed for this evening?"

"Ah nothing much, we have a busy day tomorrow so we're going to turn in early," Gal doing a fake yawn.

"Oh that will never do!" Pam objected grabbing Sam and Gal by the arm. "You girls come with me!" Pam led the girls to the family lounge which she had just converted into a spa! There they received manicures, facial treatments, and massages. Sam wanted to sneak away at the first possible moment, but the other girls were lounging about and enjoying themselves. What's worse is they were starting to open up to each other, telling stories about secret crushes, and the stress of being a superheroes. While her mom misinterpreted what they were talking about, thinking that they were metaphors for normal every girl problems, she did put in her two cents about it that the girls seem to understand and appreciate. Even Dani got in on this by telling them about her travels around the world. To which Pam, mistakenly believing that the girl's family must have to move around a lot for business reasons, conveyed her sympathies, stating about how tough it must be on a little girl to move around so much.

Normally Sam would scoff at all this 'girl' bonding, calling it stupid, but for some reason she couldn't help but want to be a part of it. It's true that she's always wanted friends to confide in, but sadly she only has Danny and Tucker, and they're not exactly the best conversationalist. And all the other girls she knows are shallow air head idiots, maybe except for Jazz but she has other flaws that Sam can't stand. But that's not the main reason she stayed. "Oh you girls have so many fascinating stories," Pam said while she was getting a facial. "You know this reminds me of when Sam was five years old"

"MOM! Don't you dare!" Sam threatened. She stayed because she knew 'that' was coming!

"Ooh, this sounds juicy," Belle perked up wanting to hear more.

"Yes, please tell us Mrs. Manson," Gal pleaded. Pam continued with her story of one of the most embarrassing moments in Sam's life. Naturally everyone started laughing after she finished, with Sam wishing that she would just die right now. "Oh that's nothing, there was this one time I thought my pet brick, Vick, ran away so..." Getting sick of this, Sam got up to leave but was intercepted by Belle.

"Sam what's wrong?" Belle asked.

"Nothing!" Sam said trying to move Belle out of her way.

"You sound upset, and you know what I do when I'm upset," Belle grinned cause Sam to worry. "BUBBLE BATH!" Belle screamed secretly making Sam's body intangible so that her clothes would fall off; and before Sam knew it they were all in a giant bath tub, big enough for all five of them with room to spare.

"Since when did we have this a tub this big?" Sam wondered since she's never noticed it before.

"Isn't it nice, all of us hanging out like this," Gal sighed as she soaked in the water.

"Yeah whatever?" Sam getting irritated again.

"You know Sam it wouldn't hurt if you tried to enjoy yourself," Dani said critically blowing bubbles at Sam's face.

"Yeah Sam, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Do you know how many times I wanted to get my Sam to do girly things, and now I have the chance! Even though technically you are not him." Belle teased hugging the Goth. girl. Sam blushed in embarrassment, but at the same time had to admit it felt good to have girlfriends to hang out with. Not that she considered any of these girls friends. Still it was nice, and maybe it wouldn't hurt just to enjoy the moment. On the other side of the tub, Pam sat quietly, overjoyed to see her rebellious daughter finally opening up.

After the bath the girls were ready to turn in. "Mom, are the guest rooms ready?" Sam asked.

"Guest rooms?" Pam jerked. "Sam you and your new friends will be sleeping in your room."

"Say what?" Sam choked as she saw her dad carrying some sleeping bags into her room. She hurried in and counted 4 sleeping bags. "Don't tell me you're sleeping with us too?" Sam asked her mom.

"Of course not, that last one is for you," Pam explained. "After all you, sleeping on the floor with your friends is the most important part of any sleep over."

"Sleep over," Sam whimpered as it finally clicked in her head. The snacks, the spa treatment, the sharing of embarrassing stories, her mom thought that this was a slumber party! As much as Sam wanted to explain, she could tell that there's no way of convincing her mother that this isn't a slumber party. Especially after all the 'fun' they've been having. "Sorry it turned out like this," Sam apologized as they got into their sleeping bags.

"No problem, it was a lot of fun." Belle smiled.

"Yeah, I don't get many chance to have a sleep over," Gal said thinking about how there's always a He-mergency whenever she tried.

"Well if you guys are ever in this dimension again we can have another," Sam offered, not really serious about it though.

"Then next time we can invite Valerie," Dani suggested. Sam cringed at that thought. Valerie Grey being on her top five list of people Sam wouldn't want to be caught dead with!

* * *

Speaking of Valerie, at the other side of town, in a rundown apartment; Valerie dug in her closet and brought out a small box. Inside were her collection of Shezow comics. After learning that their enemy is a clone of Shezow, Valerie decided to study up on her powers, and what better way to do that than by reviewing her comics! Valerie sighed at the sight of meager comics she has left. When her father lost his job, thanks to a certain ghost boy and his dog, she had to sell most of her comics for lunch money. The ones she kept were her favorites, stories that she would read during her depression to help give her strength. Valerie remembered reading them as a child, wishing that she could be like Shezow; strong, independent, able to kick butt and look fabulous while doing it. One of the reasons she took up karate. It was those attributes help her survive when she became a ghost hunter and they continue to inspire her to this very day. Of course nowadays she mainly reads them off the shelf instead of buying them. Now that she knows that Shezow is coming here in person, Valerie is determine to make a very good first impression, even if it kills her!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR SHEZOW**

**CRAAAASH!**

Danny groaned as he fell out of bed due to some loud noises coming from downstairs! Looking at his clock he saw that it was 8:34 AM. Shaking away his drowsiness he made his way down to the Fenton Lab where he found his parents with their blasters standing guard over a pile of junk. "Mom, Dad! What's going on?" he asked his parents.

"And why are you making so much noise so early in the morning?" Jazz added rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry kids, but some ghosts broke into the lab and trashed our Specter Speeder, and for some odd reason, the Ghost Dream catcher." their mom explained. "This could take us all week to repair!"

"But first we must fine the ghosts responsible! They might still be here so we must be ready for anything!" Jack added pointing his gun right at Danny's face! Danny gulped, stepping out of the way of his dad's gun. He knew that he should have just left them on the streets but the Specter Speeder has been like his personal ride, so he couldn't just abandon it.

"Okay dad, you mom go on hunting ghosts that aren't there, while me and Danny go make breakfast." Jazz said being the voice of reason again, also she wanted to get Danny away from here. "Come on Danny," she ordered grabbing Danny's hand. Danny felt embarrassed about holding hands with his big sister, but grateful that Jazz is getting him out of there.

"Alright you do that honey," Maddie said going back into commando mode scanning for ghosts that aren't there.

As Jazz prepared breakfast, the door bell rang. "Danny could you get that," Jazz asked her brother.

"Sure thing," Danny said opening the front door.

"Did someone call for a superhero!" Shezow yelled.

"Danny who's at the doooo...Oh my gosh!" Jazz gasped seeing the female heroine.

"Uh Jazz, Shezow, Shezow, my sister Jazz." Danny introduced.

"Excuse us for a minute," Jazz said dragging Danny inside and shutting the door. "Danny, what's a superhero like Shezow doing here?" Jazz whispered.

"Look there this new ghost and it is very powerful! So I'm going to need Shezow's help." Danny explained.

Jazz was not sure how to take this. On one hand having a real superhero for backup is cool, but the fact that her brother is scared of this new ghost has her worried as well. "Alright Danny, but I want you to tell me everything." Jazz opened the door and invited their guest for breakfast. During breakfast, Danny filled everyone in on what's been happening.

"So Shezap is calling herself Shespook now!" Shezow snorted.

"You and Dudepow couldn't beat her together!" Kelly couldn't believe it.

"Whoa, and you're gender bent counterpart is also here!" Maz said in astonishment.

"Will someone please tell me who those people are!" Jazz begged not recognizing half the names they were saying.

"Sorry, but I didn't have time to bring my sister up to speed," Danny apologized.

"No problem, Kelly if you please." Shezow instructed. Kelly and Maz led Jazz out of the room to update her, while Danny and Shezow continued with their strategy. "So Shespook really does have both our powers huh," Shezow said in his normal voice.

"Not only that, but her ghost powers are a lot stronger than mine. Probably because she also has your super powers." Danny explained. "So maybe we should to combine our powers again."

"No way! Absolutely not!" Shezow protested. Just thinking about the first time Danny overshadowed him still leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't like it either, but what choice do we have?" Danny asked.

Shezow pondered for a minute. "Your ghost fighting equipment! Maybe we can use some of that! Sheila?" Shezow raised her ring and a holographic image of these pair of lips projected on thin air.

"Well going over the Fenton files, there is one piece of equipment that might prove useful." the AI computer reported.

Danny wasn't sure what she was talking about, but apparently the powers in her ring could repair and amplify any piece of equipment turning it into a powerful weapon! "Alright, let's give it a try," Danny agreed. "But what if this doesn't work?"

"Have no fear, the Spooky Specter is here!" The two heroes turned to see one of the most ridiculous sidekick themes ever!

* * *

In a dark alleyway somewhere, Shespook waited impatiently. "Where are those fools!" she demanded. "If they're trying to ditch me I'll..."

"We're here boss!" Johnny 13 and Kitty announced riding in as quickly as possible. "No need to finish that sentence!" They were tempted to just hide in the Ghost Zone for the rest of their afterlife, until then they saw Skulker flying nearby. Fearing that he's hunting them at Shespook's orders, the duo hurried to the meeting place, not wanting to provoke her wrath.

"Good for you," Shespook hissed. "Now where's Skulker!"

"You mean you haven't seen him yet," Johnny cursed! This means that Skulker wasn't hunting for them and they just wasted their chance to escape.

"No I haven't but when I do I'll..."

"No need to finish that sentence," Skulker said making himself visible.

"So where have you been?" Shespook demanded.

"Finding us some extra help," Skulker said proudly as about a dozen ghosts, mainly animal types, appeared behind him. "I know they don't look like much, but trust me they all have a score to settle with the ghost boy!"

"Very good Skulker," Shespook grinned. "These will all do very nicely."

* * *

Later near Fenton Works

"Hello ladies," Tucker greeted as he met up with Sam and her guests on their way to Danny's house. Of course Dani and Belle offered to fly them, but Sam refused, claiming that it is a nice day for a walk. Really because she doesn't want to fly with anyone but Danny. Except of course that Belle is technically Danny and Dani is also Danny. There are too many female Dannys! Ugh! This whole alternate dimension and cloning thing is starting to give Sam a headache! "We're here," Tucker said pointing to the strange building.

"Wow is your house also like this?" Gal asked pointing to the giant saucer thing on the top of the building.

"Pretty much," Belle admitted sadly. Apparently, just like Danny, she's also ashamed of her parents' obsession with ghosts. As they approached the building, the doors slammed open and this kid wearing a bed sheet ran out with the Fentons quickly chasing him yelling, "I'm not a ghost! I'm not a ghost!"

"Isn't that my old 'Boo-Yeah' tours costume?" Tucker asked.

"Uh yeah funny story about that," Danny laughed nervously.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Sam groaned.

_-flashback 5 minutes ago-_

"Have no fear, the Spooky Specter is here!" Maz said wearing a ghost costume while smearing some green paint on his chest.

"Spooky Specter?" Shezow said critically. "You're really going with that?"

"Yeah isn't it neat huh, I found this in the laundry," Maz said proudly.

"Right, that's from Tucker's Boo-Yeah tours idea. He thought he could make some quick cash by showing off the places where I had my ghost battles. But what is that mess you're putting on it?"

"Oh this, just putting some green paint I found over the Boo-Yeah sign. Don't want people thinking I'm a tour guide after all." Maz laughed.

"Uh Maz, that's not paint! That's ectoplasm!" Danny said.

"Ecto-what now?" Maz not following.

"Ectoplasm, the stuff ghosts are made of!" Danny explained. Suddenly a terrible notion hit his head. "You better hurry out of that costume before my parents..."

"I'm detecting a large amount of ectoplasm coming from the kitchen!" Maddie reported.

"GHOSTS!" Jake yelled firing his blaster at Maz!

_-flashback end-_

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Belle asked.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll will be fine," Shezow shrugged. "Besides he's a lot safer than what we're about to face." They all had to agree with him on that.

"Hey guys, come check out the news!" Jazz said gesturing for them to come inside. Once inside they saw the news report of Shespook and her army of ghost terrorizing the town, with Valerie bravely fighting them off by herself, and losing.

"Oh man I told her to call me if she finds them!" Danny said angrily. He really hates seeing Valerie in danger.

"What, did you actually think she'd listen to you?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Never mind that we've got to save her!" Dani reminded them.

"GOING GHOST!" the two Dannys said doing a dual transformation sequence.

"Sock it to me, Broseph!" Gal cried, turning into Dudepow!

"Spectral Change! Make up!" Belle yelled transforming into Inviso-Belle while striking a ballerina poise.

"Really, that's your battle cry," Sam said critically.

"Well my Sam thinks it's cute!" Belle retorted.

"Yeah I bet he would," Sam said sarcastically. Sam would never say it out loud but she did think it was a cute. In a demeaning, girlish kind of way.

After they were ready, the humans rode into the Shehicle while the ghosts flew above. As they approached the battle zone they saw Valerie desperately trying to get away from the onslaught, only to be knocked off her board and falling from the sky!

"Valerie!" Danny cried racing to reach her. Shezow however hit her ejection seat and rocketed right passed him catching her first.

"Are you alright?" Shezow asked.

"You, you're Shezow," Valerie squealed excitedly. She could believe that she's just been rescued by her hero. "Uh I mean thanks for saving me. If there's anything I can do to help."

"Actually there is something," Shezow eyeing a piece of ghost hunting equipment on Valerie's suit.

'Valerie are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Oh what do you care!" Valerie spat.

"Is she the one you told me about?" Shezow asked Danny.

"Yup," Danny nodded.

"I like her, she's a keeper," Shezow winked causing Danny to blush.

"Well, well, well, looks like the gangs all here," Shespook said signaling her army to rally around her.

"If it isn't my old clone Shezap. Nice legs." Shezow taunted pointing to her ghostly tail.

"It's Shespook now!" Shespook yelled. "Also legs are overrated, I for one enjoy just floating around."

"Whatever," Shezow rolling her eyes. "So how about we finish this one on one. Just you and me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Shespook grinned. "The rest of you, keep the others occupied, Shezow is mine!" She ordered as she took to the sky. "Let's see if you can hit me from way up here!"

"Oh dear, you can fly. What ever shall I do?" Shezow said in an over dramatic fashion. "Wait I can do this!" Shezow lifted off the ground and flew up to where Shespook was.

"Wait since when can Shezow fly?" Dudepow asked.

"Shezow unlocked it in therapy," Kelly explained.

"So what do we fight now?" one of the ghost vultures asked pointing at the heroes. The heroes and ghosts got ready for a standoff when Kitty brought out a small pouch.

"Anyone wants some popcorn?" Kitty offered using her ghost powers to pop the bag of kernels.

"What's your game?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Hey she just said to keep you occupied, not fight. So as long as you don't interfere with their dual, we're golden," Kitty pointed out. Everyone thought about it for a second before deciding that she has a point. Kelly brought out some lawn chairs from the Shehicle's trunk, and they all sat down to enjoy the aerial cat fight.

"Time to get Zowy with it!" Shezow yelled charging straight at Shespook!

"Bring it!" Shespook challenged. The whole sky shook with the force of their impact!

* * *

The concept of Spooky Specter submitted by nightmaster000


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR SHEZOW**

Shezow and Shespook took the to the skies preparing for what many expect to be an epic duel! As for everyone else present, they sat comfortably getting ready to enjoy the show. "Whoa, two gorgeous chicks getting ready to duking it out in midair! That is soooo hot!" Johnny 13 drooled with anticipation. His girlfriend Kitty, however not sharing of his enthusiasm, expressed her displeasure by smacking him on the head.

"But you know, it is a lot more enjoyable to watch a fight than to be in one," one of the old ghost vultures said munching on some popcorn. The others all voice their agreement to his statement.

"Not that this is fun, but shouldn't you be helping Shezow?" Sam asked Danny.

"Shush, this is all part of the plan," Danny whispered.

"What plan?" Sam asked, she hated being out of the loop.

"Hey quiet they're about to start!" one of the ghosts yelled.

"Time to get Zowy with it!" Shezow yelled charging straight at Shespook!

"Bring it!" Shespook challenged turning herself intangible! The whole sky shook with incredible force as Shezow's fist made contact with Shespook's face, sending her flying across town! "But, but how?" Shespook coughed expecting Shezow pass through him!

"You mean how is it I can pound your face in when you went all ghostly like?" Shezow taunted. "It's all thanks to these special ghost gloves!" Shezow showing off the glowing black gloves she's now wearing. "That I borrowed from my new pal Valerie. They're perfectly designed to punch ghosts!" Everyone turned to Valerie and saw that she didn't have her gloves on anymore. Leaving them to wonder when did she give them to her.

"Shezow knows my name," Valerie swooned. "And she called me her pal."

"Fan girl," Sam rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, well I've got some other tricks up my sleeve!" Shespook said enlarging her hand. "Try this on for size!" Firing a super ecto-beam at Shezow! Unable to dodge it in time, Shezow raised her arms up in a defensive position as the beam engulfed her/him. "See you never!" Shespook laughed the beam exploded on contact. "What the?" Everyone gasped as the smoke cleared revealing Shezow still there, safe, and protected by some kind of energy shield. Even Shezow was startled to see that he got out of that unscathed.

"I didn't know my ghost shield was so powerful," Valerie whispered in astonishment.

"Normally it's not, but Shezow is amplifying it with her powers, making it 1000x stronger." Dudepow explained.

"Sweet! I've got to get me some of these!" Shezow declared admiring the ghost gloves.

"You can have mine!" Valerie offered forgetting that she has no way of getting a replacement.

"Hiding behind a shield? When did you become such a coward?" Shespook charging his fists in an attempt to provoke her. "Why don't you face me like a man!"

"You asked for it!" Shezow lowering her shields and activating the gloves' battle mode causing them to glow with a pink purplish energy. As the two traded blows, it was clear that the fight belonged to Shezow! Shespook was fighting with a 2D mentality as if they were still on the ground. Shezow however, thanks to weeks of combat flying, is more familiar with fighting in the air. Maneuvering up and down as well as side to side, taking full advantage of the 3D battlefield they were in. "Is that all you got!?" Shezow taunted as she dodged another of Shespook's punches by simply dropping down and then flying back up with an uppercut!

"Oh no I still have a plenty more tricks!" Shespook sneered making herself invisible and started pulling some sneak attacks on Shezow. "Yeah I should have done this in the first place," Shespook laughed.

"Hey no fair!" Shezow protested after taking three invisible punches to the face. Shezow tried swinging her arms around hoping to hit Shespook, but ended up just hitting air.

Valerie cringed seeing her hero in trouble, wishing she could help, when she remembered that her ghost radar that is equipped in her gloves! "Shezow! Lift the panel on my right glove, that's my tracking ghost radar!"

Shezow did as she instructed, activating the ghost radar. While it didn't give the exact location, it gave the general direction of where Shespook is. Throwing a punch where the radar pointed; Shezow struck a direct hit at Shespook's stomach, forcing her to become visible again! "Thanks Valerie!" Shezow giving her the thumbs up, almost causing the young ghost hunter to pass out with joy.

Shespook roared in frustration rapidly firing several ectobeams! "Laser Lipstick!" Shezow yelled drawing out her sword to block the incoming beams. Ricocheting the last beam back at Shespook!

"Aah!" Shespook screamed in pain, from being hit by his own beam! She couldn't believe it, Gai thought that his new ghost powers would give him the advantage over Shezow; but with those ghost gloves and being able to fly, they are practically on equal footing again! So she might as well do this the old fashion way! "Killer Iron Curler!" Shespook yelled pulling out her sword.

"Yeah I knew it would come down to this!" Shezow said getting into his fighting stance.

"Ooo, Ahhh," the peanut gallery gawked watching the duel from the ground. With Tucker and Dani commenting on the action like sports news casters.

"So Tucker, what's your opinion on this fight?" Dani asked taking into an ecto-microphone that she materialized.

"Well Shespook is a very aggressive fighter, but she's obviously a novice when it comes to using her ghost powers. Shezow however is fighting more defensively, making Shespook come to her. I don't know if it's because she's being careful, of if it's her strategy. All I can say that it's still anyone's fight!" Tucker responded.

"Thank you for that insightful review, Mr. Tucker." Dani said. "Now let's hear what out audience have to say." Dani went on to interview everyone present. Except for Danny who left to buy more snacks.

"You know when I heard you got ghost powers, I expected more from you SheSPOOF!" Shezow taunted parrying Shespook's attack, then countering with a punch to the face.

"IT'S SHESPOOK!" Shespook yelled unleashing her sonic attack! Shezow countered her Sonic Scream as well! Normally they would be at equal strength, but Shespook is now a super-halfa! Instead of just a Sonic Scream, Shespook had the Screaming Wail, which easily overpowered Shezow's scream sending the hero tumbling to the ground! "How's that for ghost powers!" Shespook laughed. "Now to finish you off!" Everyone gasped as Shespook raised her sword and quickly slashed down on her foe! Only to be shocked as Shespook stopped a few inches from Shezow's head! "What the?" Shespook struggled to move, but was being held back by some invisible force.

"I don't think so!" Danny said as he made himself visible, revealing that he had Shespook trapped in an hammerlock!

"Hey let me go!" Shespook demanded. "And where are my minions?"

"How did Phantom get over there without us knowing?" Johnny wondered. Like everyone else, he was so fixated on the fight that he didn't notice anything else.

"Who cares, I guess we got to help her." Kitty said reluctantly.

"We don't think so," Dani, Belle, and Valerie said jumping in front of the ghosts, preparing to fire their ecto-beams and ecto-blasters.

"Looks like we've got to deal with them first," Kitty reported.

"Incompetence, remind me to blast you all later," Shespook said still struggling to break out of Danny's grip.

"Hey Shezow you better hurry, I don't think I can hold her much longer!" Danny warned.

"Alright I got it!" Shezow said pulling out a what looked like a bubble wand. "The Shezow/Fenton Dream Catcher!" The bubble wand grew larger, becoming the damaged Ghost Dream Catcher from earlier. Shezow took some of the wires protruding from it and plugged them into her ring. The normally ghostly green net of the Dream Catcher became hot pink. "Ready Danny, let her go!" Shezow instructed.

Danny quickly released Shespook, and kicked her into the Dream Catcher! Shespook screamed as she passed through the Dream Catch splitting her ghost and human half apart. Once separated, Shezow pulled out the Fenton Thermos that Danny gave him to suck up Shespook's ghost half! While Danny made his arm intangible, reached deep into Shezap's body. "There that should do it." Danny said after fiddling with his insides.

"What did you do?" Shezow asked.

"Remember when we had the Hero's Tome. I learned the secrets to becoming a halfa and how to undo it. So I just shut off her ability to acquire ghost powers!" Danny explained. "Well never see Shespook ever again."

"Sweet," Shezow said.

"Ah, MINIONS, DESTROY THEM!" Shezap commanded.

"And why should we do anything you say, now that you lost your powers?" Skulker asked in a smug attitude walking up to his former boss.

Shezap responded by punching Skulker in the chest, completely breaking him apart! "I may not have my ghost powers anymore, but I still have my super powers!" Shezap said towering over Skulker's severed robotic head.

"Oh right I forgot about that," Skulker whimpered.

"You know what, I actually enjoyed my time here," Shezap grinned. "Once I finish burning Megadale to the ground I think I'll move here." Shezap turned to her former ghostly minions. "Remember, all of you now work for me now, and I can appear from anywhere there's a shadow." Shezap warned as he sank into a small shadow, causing all the ghost to cower in fear.

"Don't worry, I deal with Shezap," Shezow promised. Though the ghosts remained skeptical. "Thanks for lending me these, I couldn't have done it without your help." Shezow said returning the Ghost Gloves to Valerie.

"My pleasure, so can I please be your sidekick?" Valerie asked as excitedly.

"Sorry but I already have a sidekick," Shezow apologized. At that moment the Spooky Specter ran right passed them still being chased by the Fentons.

"I'm telling you, I'm not a ghost!" Maz insisted.

"Please, we're professionals! We know a ghost when we see one!" Jack claimed as they ran by, completely overlooking or ignoring or not even noticing the all the ghosts just a few feet away from them. As soon as they left, the group just erased what they saw from their minds.

"But here, have one of my Boomerang Brush," Shezow giving Valerie his crime fighting tool.

"Really?" Valerie cried as she held the brush. Eager to try it out, she threw the brush as hard as she could. Valerie tried to catch it on its return, but the force of it knocked her into a nearby wall. "Best day of my life," she said before falling to unconsciousness.

"And that is why we don't give super equipment to normal humans!" Kelly lectured.

"Maybe I'll just take her home," Dani offered lifting Valerie's body and carrying her off.

"Well I've had enough weirdness for one day, I'm going back to the ghost zone!" Johnny said activating the portable portal controls on his bike, and opening up a portal.

"You mean we're not going to fight?" the other ghosts asked.

"If you guys want to fight a team of superheroes by all means, but we're out of here!" Kitty said jumping on Johnny's bike. The ghosts all thought about if for a second, looking at the 2 Phantoms and 2 heroes. Not liking the odds they soon followed him through the portal.

"Um, a little help here," Skulker begged.

"Allow me," Sam said kicking the head into the portal.

"GGGGOOOOOOOAAAAL!" Tucker yelled in his announcer voice.

"Well that takes care of everything," Kelly declared after the portal closed.

"Not quite," Danny said. "Now we need to get these two home." Danny pointed to Dudepow and Inviso-Belle.

"Don't worry about us, I got our ticket back," Belle said pulling out a talisman resembling a old fashion pocket watch with the letters Tp on it. "We just need to use this on the Fenton Portal."

"What's the Tp mean?" Danny asked.

"Timepiece, the Mistress of Time, she sent me here to bring Dudepow back. But it only works on the Fenton Portal." Belle explained.

"That figures," Danny said. He had a sneaky suspicion that the masters of time would have a hand in all of this.

Later at the Fenton Works, after storing the Fenton Thermos containing Shespook's ghost half in the vault, the team gathered at the lab to say their final goodbyes.

"Thanks for your help Gal," Guy said shaking his counterparts hand. "Sorry for getting you mixed up in all this."

"No problem, it was fun," Gal assured him.

"Maybe next time I can come and help save your dimension," Guy said.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to need help from Mr. Pretty and Pink." Gal laughed.

"Says the girl in blue tights who can't fly," Guy shot back.

"Oh just you wait. Not only will I learn how to fly but I'll unlock powers you've never dreamed of!" Gal swore. "Come on Belle, let's hurry back so that I can give you your hero's test!"

"Hero's test?" everyone repeated.

"Yeah, I put in my application to become an official hero," Belle explained. "That's why Dudepow was coming to Amity Park in the first place."

"Why would you want to be an official hero?" Sam asked.

"Well for one thing, I can get my own comic book published, and heroes get a 10% discount in most fast food joints!" Belle said licking her lips.

"Really?" Danny turning to Guy, who nodded showing his membership discount card. "Maybe I should apply for a license." Tucker nodded wanting to share in the discount privileges, but Sam shook her head believing that they would just become part of the system that she hates.

"Come on Belle, times a wasting," Gal called out to her.

"Alright, well I guess this is goodbye," Belle said. Holding up her talisman, the energy released from it turned the Fenton Portal from green to purple. Once the portal stabilized, Gal and Belle walked into the vortex returning to their dimension. After they left, Danny started staring at Guy rather strangely.

"What?" Guy asked feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Nothing, just that you look cute with long hair." Danny joked comparing him to Gal.

"Don't get weird on me," Guy retorted.

**END**


End file.
